


【中文翻译】chess without borders

by lsyycaz



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 干扰性爱, 有一点虐, 简短的性内容, 象棋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsyycaz/pseuds/lsyycaz
Summary: Mark胜负欲很强。一旦预判到自己要输了，他就会用一切办法（亲吻，抚摸，性）来使Eduardo从象棋中分心。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 11





	【中文翻译】chess without borders

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [chess without borders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227639) by [monarchs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchs/pseuds/monarchs). 



> 作注：感谢Q的校对！  
> 译注：谢谢大宝贝@林复 帮我校对翻译和忍受我翻译时候的碎碎念！超爱你！么么哒！  
> 也感谢亲友w君和我一起推敲细节帮我查资料！

在四个回合后，Eduardo判断出了这次对弈的走向。严格来说，这并不确切；不过，他确实意识到了什么。

他花了一段时间才意识到Mark并没有太关注于棋盘。Mark一直盯着他，就好像他才是棋盘或是残局[1]；Eduardo不太确定。

Mark并没有在e4处吃掉他的象；他甚至可以预测出Mark之后的十几步棋会怎么下，他不确定今天是否是一个考验Mark自尊心的日子。

Eduardo想， _去他妈的Mark的自尊心_ ，然后把他的马放到了e5。

出乎Eduardo意料，Mark站了起来。在Mark倾身亲吻Eduardo嘴唇的时候，棋子掉落在木地板上。

“你破局了？”Eduardo贴着Mark的嘴唇，笑着说。

Mark没有回复。他把小桌子推到一边，爬到Eduardo的膝盖上。他抓住Eduardo的衬衫前襟，加深了这个亲吻，不让Eduardo挣脱。

*

所有故事都有个开始，他们的故事开始于牙医诊所等候室里那张简陋的棋盘。

那张棋盘并没有什么特殊之处，它甚至没有Eduardo家里的棋盘一半好，唯一值得称道之处就是它是Eduardo和Mark第一次对弈时使用的，Eduardo深情地想。他经常想那张棋盘是否还在那，在那张角落的旧咖啡桌上。

这并不代表着他们第一次对弈在任何方面都是浪漫的。Mark之前从没下过国际象棋，几乎不知道规则。最恼人的是，他拒绝承认这点。十五岁的Mark充满了青少年的叛逆，Eduardo还记得他向Mark解释象棋中的 _吃过路兵时 [2]_的情景。他想起Mark皱紧的眉头：Mark不肯让步，看起来固执又好斗。

“你不能将你自己的国王。”

“贵族懂得自我牺牲的价值。”[3]Mark边说，边让他的国王后退。

Eduardo摇了摇头，没有纠结于象棋移动的规则，只是笑了笑。

Eduardo教Mark象棋规则，这并不困难，因为Mark是个成长中的天才。但有时候也让人恼火，尤其是，五年后他俩搞到了一起。

因为Mark并不愿意认输，一旦预判到自己要输了，他就会用一切办法（亲吻，抚摸，性）来使Eduardo从象棋中分心。

“你应该在这里牺牲掉你的王后——然后升变你的兵[4]，那你可能就会将死我。”Eduardo笑话他。在Mark附身给他口交时，他发出轻轻的喘息声。

“但你现在不是也被我弄得欲仙欲死？[5]”在给Eduardo一个口交后，Mark毫不在意地说。

Eduardo并不知道怎样拒绝这一切。可能因为他渴望触摸，可能因为他不是那种擅长拒绝的人，又或许是因为他实在是超出常理的喜欢Mark。Eduardo从Mark身上得到了很多，从来未曾想过他不愿意下赢Mark意味着什么。

为了庆祝Mark被哈佛录取，Eduardo给他买了一副Wegiel手工制作的象棋，却只作为Mark在柯克兰房间的装饰——这些想来好像是上辈子的事了。

“这花了多少钱？”Mark怀疑地问。

“这很重要吗？”Eduardo说。

“对，我不能接受它。”Mark简短的说。

“我们来玩一局。”Eduardo打开棋盘说，他之前没来得及欣赏这副象棋的制作手艺，所以他很乐意把玩它们。“我的意思是，我很愿意把我的大半空闲时间都用在这上面。”

“所以…我们是他的共同拥有者？”

“别说这么严肃，”Eduardo说，他检查着棋子。“下快棋？”[6]

Mark微笑起来，他的颊边露出一个小酒窝。“可以。”

这副象棋仅仅为他们服务了一年，然后Mark的兴趣就急剧转移到了thefacebook上。Mark急于在同龄人中脱颖而出，他迫切的想要加入终极俱乐部。

Eduardo从未想到他在玻璃窗上写的棋手公式，宣告了这一切快乐的终结。

*

那次对弈Eduardo记得分外清楚，那是一个三月底或者四月初的雨天，雨滴的阴影通过窗户打在棋盘上，就像是流失的光阴。

Mark看起来正在尝试埃文斯开局[7]，Eduardo接受[8]了它，计划撤退他的象。Eduardo后知后觉的意识到，他不能把他的兵放在皇边[9]，也不能把他的国王暴露在Mark精心的布局中。

Mark几乎赢了这次对弈，这是Mark犯错最少的一次，也是Eduardo犯错最多的一次。

Eduardo分心了，从他的角度看Mark，他可以看到Mark的颧骨，鼻梁，睫毛和嘴角。

Mark为他不必用亲吻来摆脱这次对弈而微笑。Mark不知道Eduardo有多么想亲吻他。Eduardo想亲吻他，想要占有他，只是因为他想要这么做。

在尝试移动兵的时候，Eduardo碰倒了啤酒。啤酒洒在棋盘上，在Eduardo笨拙的擦掉这些流动的液体时，一些棋子掉在了地上。

Mark笑着说：“我赢了，不是吗？”

他眉目舒展，并不在乎这次对弈实际上没有结束。

Eduardo笑的很温柔。

Mark赢的并非只是一场比赛，Eduardo输掉的也比他想象的更多。

Mark身体前倾，闭着眼睛轻轻地亲吻Eduardo。Eduardo在他唇边叹气，双手沿着Mark的身体向下划，沉浸在欲望中。

在他们身下，啤酒浸透了棋盘，留下了永久的痕迹。

*

Mark是那种更具侵略性的棋手，Eduardo早该知道。他的下棋风格体现在他做的每一件事上；无论是编程还是亲吻。

Mark有一种冷静的热情，在很多方面，他都是一个任性的神童，一个不被理解的天才，一个现代的浪漫主义者。

他是Eduardo渴求的一切。

他是Eduardo想要的一切，甚至更多。

为什么Eduardo会没有预见到呢？在那次对弈中，在其他的所有对弈中，Mark总是奉行极简原则。Mark清扫棋局，打出死局，却又无力应对残局。他憎恨失败，他隐瞒事实，他会为了上帝的利益牺牲棋子。

——为什么Eduardo忽视了这些征兆？

*

他们十年前就达成和解了。

Eduardo已经十年没有再摸过棋盘了。

随着时间的推移，他希望Mark会变成他生命中已经忘记的象棋游戏。

但是，正当他要从过去走出来时，Eduardo在工作中收到了一个国际快递。他毫无防备地打开了它，甚至没有注意寄件人的地址。

包裹里的东西把他弄的晕头转向。

那是一个用泡沫包裹的象棋棋盘，没有棋子，只有棋盘。

棋盘上有一个黑点，Eduardo立刻认了出来。

*

棋盘下贴着一张便利贴，上面用Eduardo熟悉的潦草字迹写着：

_我很抱歉。_

_e4._ [10]

Eduardo站起来，他有些不知所措。

他把棋盘抱在胸前，用手背擦了擦眼角，注视着窗外，那里有一架飞机划过天际。

*

象在e4。

轮到Eduardo来下了。

他订了一张去洛杉矶的机票。

[1] 国际象棋的对局分为开局、中局和残局三个阶段。残局是重要的，最具决定性的阶段。

[2] 原文为En passant，国际象棋中特殊的棋子移动方式，一方兵吃掉另一方兵但不是占据它的位置。

[3] Check（将军）指一方王受到对方棋子威胁，下一步要被吃子。若不能化解，王被将死，则输掉棋局。

[4] 原文作under-promoted your pawn，升变是国际象棋中的特殊方法，一方的兵从初始位置到达对面最底一横行时，将立即变为己方后、车、马、象的其中一种。中国象棋中的小卒过河也可看做升变的形式。这里指Mark将他的兵升变为皇后

[5] 原句“Mating，that’s the idea”这里是个谐音梗，象棋中mate=checkmate，将死。同时Mate有交配的意思。

[6] 快棋在国际象棋中一般指双方棋手用时少于60分钟的比赛。

[7] 国际象棋开局方法，又译伊文斯弃兵，这种开局对于执黑一方是个挑战，此种开局下，防守更为困难。

[8] 白棋在 c5棋盘上用兵来转移黑方的象。黑方接受与否有不同的打法。

[9] 国际象棋开始时“国王“那一边的格子纵列

[10] 通常为象棋起手式

**Author's Note:**

> 作注：  
> 谢谢你2020还在搞markwardo！我简直不敢相信TSN周年庆就要来了。  
> 评论，kudo和书签都是受欢迎和被感激的！我们是饥饿的TSN同人作者…  
> 译注：  
> 看到这里的朋友请去给原作者kudo和评论！翻译如有问题欢迎指出XD  
> 大家TSN十周年快乐！幽灵船继续远航！


End file.
